


La femme-tengu et la renarde

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Action/Adventure, Claremont Era, F/F, Investigations, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Myths and Marvels, Tengu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio n'aime pas demander assistance, mais elle est prise dans une complexe affaire faisant intervenir des êtres surnaturels, et Storm peut vraiment l'aider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La femme-tengu et la renarde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. Timeline : années 80.

"Tu es venue." murmura Yukio. "Je n'aime pas dire que j'ai besoin de toi. Mais ton aide ne sera pas inutile."

Elle n'avait rien dit à Ororo sur la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait invitée à Tokyo. Rien n'avait laissé entendre que c'était important. Cela aurait pu être juste pour son amusement, ou une question de vie ou de mort.

Ororo ne rajouta rien, ne troubla pas son silence. Ensemble, assises sur le bord d'un des toits les plus hauts de Tokyo, elles regardèrent le coucher de soleil, le soleil orange comme un fruit, le ciel un arc-en-ciel pastel, jusqu'à ce que le bleu et le violet triomphent des autres couleurs et dressent une couche pour les étoiles.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda enfin Ororo.

"Le soleil va se coucher, et je dois suivre un humain au long nez qui va sortir de ce bar." murmura-t-elle, appuyée contre son épaule.

"Jusqu'où ?"

"Jusqu'aux montagnes des environs, si je ne divague pas."

"Et voilà pourquoi je peux aider." dit Ororo en souriant. A Tokyo, s'accrochant à la moindre aspérité des bâtiments, passant dans des ruelles étroites ou des couloirs secrets, Yukio volait presque mieux qu'elle.

"Ceci, et pour le suivre des yeux. Le soleil va se coucher."

"La lune se lèvera bientôt." objecta Ororo. "Elle est presque pleine aujourd'hui."

"Oui." souffla Yukio. "Mais j'ai tué un renard, et maintenant, ils m'ont pris la lune."

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut fait ce premier pas, et constaté qu'elle était crue sans mélange, Yukio expliqua vite, comment elle s'est retrouvée engagée pour tuer Takawa, un homme d'affaires notoirement corrompu. Le commanditaire était un homme qui avait juré que Takawa avait infligé à sa fille un sort pire que la mort. Puis après avoir réussi à éviter Yukio avec une habileté inouïe pendant des jours, Takawa avait fini par tomber victime d'une de ses dagues lancées de très loin ; et son corps s'était transformé en celui d'un renard à six queues.

Yukio avait retrouvé l'homme. Il fréquentait un certain bar. Et toutes les nuits elle cherchait à le suivre, toutes les nuits elle échouait, car un tourbillon noir s'élevait et fermait à ses yeux la lumière de la lune. Aussi, elle semblait jouer de malchance. Et pourtant, c'était le seul moyen. Elle devait aller au sanctuaire d'Inari avec une preuve que c'était lui le commanditaire. Et elle pensait, maintenant qu'elle savait dans quelle sorte d'histoire elle était, qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un tengu.

Là non plus, Ororo n'eut pas un moment de surprise. Elle connaît ces choses, pensa Yukio avec un sentiment entre la tendresse, l'ébahissement et l'admiration.

La soleil était entièrement couché maintenant. Yukio voyait à peine l'homme quitter le bar sous la lumière des étoiles.

"Allons-y." dit-elle.

Elle prit la main d'Ororo, et sauta, sans réfléchir, sans même regarder. On pouvait lui avoir enlevé sa chance et la lune, mais tant qu'elle l'avait, elle, cela ne pouvait être qu'une belle aventure, quelle qu'en soit la fin.

* * *

Porter Yukio pendant toute la filature aurait fatigué son poignet ; aussi Ororo invoqua le vent, qui fit presque flotter son amie à côté d'elle. Elle avait le plus grand mal àse stabiliser, mais elle en profitait pour prendre les postures les plus amusantes, alternant roulades et roues dans le ciel. Quand elle se fatigua, Ororo finit par la maintenir dans ses bras, et Yukio rit de satisfaction.

Cependant, Ororo suivait encore l'homme, et Yukio continuait d'en prendre des nouvelles. Il s'enfonçait dans un réseau de petites ruelles ombreuses, apparemment sans issue, et Ororo s'apprêtait à plonger pour pouvoir le suivre, quitte à dévoiler sa présence.

Mais l'homme, une fois qu'il était assuré qu'on ne peut plus le voir, s'envola.

Bien sûr, Ororo avait cru à l'histoire de Yukio, mais elle n'avait pas prévu pour autant toutes les complications. Un autre homme volant pourrait facilement la repérer. Heureusement, son amie lui indiqua l'antenne géante la plus proche, derrière laquelle se cacher.

Et suivant la lumière de la lune sur son dos, et les troubles dans le vent causés par ses ailes battantes, elles suivirent le tengu, dans une direction que Yukio indiqua comme étant celle du mont Takao.

Quand soudain, le tengu se retourna, et sourit, un éventail à la main.

"Atten..." eut le temps de crier Yukio. Mais Ororo n'avait pas compris, n'avait pas réagi, et déjà la bourrasque la cueillait, la faisait tourbillonner comme une feuille morte, arrachait Yukio de ses bras.

A ce moment, elle n'essayait même plus de lutter. Elle se laissa emporter au plus prêt par le vent, mesurant ses chances, pensant que c'était la meilleure possibilité pour pouvoir la rattraper. Elle chercha une silhouette en chute libre, se moquant de tout le reste...

Et finalement, alors qu'elle s'approchait du sol, affolée, elle retrouva un corps souple qui montait vers elle.

"Il y avait un arbre." lui dit Yukio, riant tout haut. "Je m'y suis accrochée, et j'ai sauté. Je suis douée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ororo soupira de soulagement. "Alors, y retournons-nous ? Cette fois-ci, je ne te lache pas."

"Evidemment !"

La bourrasque s'était calmée, et on voyait toujours le tengu dans le lointain. Ororo ne saurait dire s'il savait qu'elles étaient là, mais autant être préparée. Serrant Yukio très fort dans ses bras, elle se dirigea vers lui, résolue à l'affronter.

Cette fois, elle avait compris le fonctionnement de son éventail. Elle invoqua toute sa force, prête à lui résister. Oui, il était un kami des montagnes, mais elle était une déesse et une X-man. Lentement, avec concentration mais sans peine, elle se rapprocha de lui.

Il poussa un cri, rauque comme celui d'un corbeau, mais plus long, plus modulé, qui avait très certainement un sens. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner lequel quand de la montagne surgirent des tengu par dizaines, chacun armé d'un éventail du même type.

Tous en rythme, comme les vagues de l'océan, ils déchaînèrent la tempête pour la chasser. Ororo gonfla ses poumons, maîtrisa le vent dans son corps, dans ses mains. Parfois elle reculait un peu, mais rien ne la déstabilisait et elle avancait plus encore, centimètre par centimètre, s'appuyant sur la chaleur de Yukio toujours serrée autour de son cou.

Finalement, un des tengus, à la longue barbe blanche, fit un geste. Les coups d'éventail cessèrent. Storm contrôlait si bien son ouragan qu'elle n'en fut pas projetée en avant ; elle créa autour d'elle un tourbillon subtil, qui la protègerait s'ils changeaient d'avis.

"Tu n'es pas japonaise." dit le vieillard. "Es-tu un tengu d'au-delà de mers ?"

"Non." répondit Ororo. "Je suis une humaine, avec quelques talents en plus."

"Et je suis entièrement une humaine," clama Yukio, "merci de ne pas m'oublier."

Mais les tengus l'ignorèrent. "Et pourquoi apporter la guerre à nos portes ?" demanda encore celui qui semble le plus âgé.

"Je ne suis pas venue chercher la guerre." dit-elle. "J'ai été attaquée alors que je cherchais justice."

Les tengus grondaient, mais leur doyen continua, imperturbable. "Justice. Que t'avons-nous fait ?"

"Un tengu," dit Ororo, "a demandé les services de mon amie pour tuer un criminel, Takawa. Il se trouve que c'était un renard, et que ses confrères la font payer pour leur crime. Elle voudrait ne pas payer seule."

"C'est celui que nous avons suivi !" s'exclama Yukio.

Les tengus le fixèrent. Il se défendit. "Non ! Je détestais Takawa, mais je n'ai payé personne pour sa mort !"

Le doyen des tengus se drapa dans sa cape, et s'exclama solennellement. "Un désagrément ! Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant ?"

L'esprit d'Ororo tourna à toute vitesse, alors qu'elle ne trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante. Non, elle n'allait pas les combattre. Cela ne lui apporterait rien.

Le doyen la désigna d'un doigt. "C'est assez ! Ton coeur est sincère, et tu recherches la paix !" Il désigna ensuite le tengu. "Toi aussi, et tu regrettes d'avoir réagi si vite." Enfin, il pointa son doigt, crochu comme une serre de corbeau, vers Yukio. "Toi, par contre, tu es une belle menteuse !"

* * *

"Ne les crois pas !" s'exclama la jeune japonaise. "Ce sont des menteurs ! Ils essaient de nous séparer."

"Des télépathes ?" supposa la femme-tengu à la peau sombre.

"Pus ou moins !" répondit la japonaise, réticente. "C'est le cas dans certaines légendes, ils peuvent prévoir ce qu'on va faire, mais je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient vraies, il y en a tant de différentes. Mais cela n'empêche pas que ce sont des menteurs qui tentent juste de protéger les leurs ! Je t'en prie, Ororo ! Tu es plus forte qu'eux ! Si tu les attaques ils ne pourront plus cacher la vérité !"

Mais la femme-tengu ne se laissa pas tromper. Elle observa sa compagne avec tristesse. "Pourquoi m'as-tu menti, Yukio ? Je t'aurais mieux aidée si j'avais su."

La japonaise se cambra, s'échappa de ses bras, au risque de tomber dans le vide, pour pouvoir nouer ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrasser avec passion.

"Ne m'abandonne pas, Ororo." dit-elle ensuite. D'un mouvement acrobatique, elle se plaqua contre elle, saisit sa taille entre ses cuisses, la serra comme on s'accroche à une planche de salut. Le moment arriva où le doyen des tengus se dit qu'il était temps de les laisser régler leurs affaires comme elles voulaient, et de dire aux plus jeunes de cesser de les fixer avec des yeux écarquillés. L'important était que le coeur de la femme-tengu soit noble et pacifique, pas où était son affection.

Mais il s'était mépris - voilà ce que cela faisait de ne pas prévoir les actes grâce à la magie, ou peut-être ce genre de circonstances était-il un tourbillon trop intense pour cela ? La femme-tengu, en quelques gestes fermes mais chastes, allongea le corps de son amante contre elle, non pas pour enlacer mais pour s'envoler à nouveau.

"Je ne t'abandonne pas." dit-elle d'un ton trop froid. "Je vais au temple d'Inari demander ta grâce."

"Je ne peux pas !" s'exclama la japonaise. "Ce sera pire encore ! Reste plutôt avec moi." Peut-être, cette fois, ses mots étaient-ils sincères.

"Si cela t'est impossible." répondit la femme-tengu, je te déposerai à proximité, puis j'irai seule.

Puis elle s'enfuit, sans même utiliser un éventail, directement sur les ailes du vent. C'était une rencontre dont le doyen des tengus se souviendrait longtemps.

* * *

Ororo s'inclina devant le temple d'Inari. "Si certains ici sont intéressés par le sort de Takawa, et de son meurtrier, qu'ils s'approchent !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Renards, si vous m'entendez, je n'entends pas vous blesser, je demande simplement à être reçue !"

Elle n'attendit que quelques instants avant qu'un cercle de renards se forme autour d'elle, sous forme animale. Elle pensa immédiatement à un tribunal ; mais elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Témoin, avocat, mais personne ne lui ferait jouer le rôle d'accusée.

"Takawa, l'un d'entre vous, a été tué." dit-elle. "Je voudrais défendre celle qui a commis l'acte. Elle ne nie pas sa culpabilité, mais qu'au moins, le commanditaire porte une part de la punition !"

"Nous ne demandons que cela." dit un des renards, au poil argenté. "Qui est-ce, et quelle preuve as-tu ?"

"Je suis allée le chercher jusque chez les tengus," déclama-t-elle, "mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Par contre, quelqu'un a fait tout son possible pour m'empêcher de trouver le meurtrier, et pour déclencher une guerre avec les tengus. Peut-être vous sera-t-il possible de la reconnaître à ces objets, qui lui appartenaient."

Elle sortit de ses poches une boule de verre, un charme constitué de feuilles vertes liées entre elles, un parchemin. Les renards murmurèrent dans leur langage.

"Celui ou celle qui a porté cela," dit encore Ororo, "avait pris l'apparence de celle que vous traitez de meurtrière. Peut-être, la première fois, le sang a-t-il coulé sur sa main ? Est-ce un tengu ?"

Ororo devait tout tenter, même si elle n'était pas absolument certaine. Quand Yukio avait-elle été remplacée par quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait tant, qui parlait comme elle, riait comme elle - et qui avait voulu la contrôler, et qui portait sur elle des objets magiques quand Yukio ne croyait qu'en son sabre ? Ses caresses, pourtant, avaient permis à Ororo de lui prendre sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ce qui, espérait-elle, était une preuve.

"C'est impossible !" glapit un des renards. Sa voix, comme celle du renard argenté, était assez aiguë et soude à la fois pour pouvoir être celle d'un homme ou d'une femme. "Ceci appartient à la propre fille de Takawa, qui a créé elle-même ces instruments de vengeance ! Si elle a voulu empirer la sentence de l'assassin, cela ne la rend pas coupable !"

Ororo sentit sa force l'abandonner. Elle avait confiance en Yukio - la vraie Yukio - mais à quoi cela lui serviraut-il si elle ne pouvait rien prouver ?

Soudain, saisie d'une inspiration, elle écrasa du pied la boule de verre, déchira le talisman de feuilles. Dans les buissons, on entendit un cri.

"Je les referai !" s'exclama une jeune femme qui sortait d'un buisson - dans la direction où Storm avait laissé celle qui se faisait passer pour Yukio. "Ne crois pas qu'elle pourra m'échapper ! Elle a tué mon père !"

Ororo fixa la jeune femme aux pommettes hautes, aux yeux verts très rapprochés, et désira être elle aussi télépathe pour lui arracher la vérité de la bouche. "Pourquoi as-tu pris son apparence, si tu n'as rien à cacher ?"

"Réponds, Amaya." dit le renard argenté.

La renarde qui répondait au nom d'Amaya haussa les épaules. "Ce n'était pas assez de lui prendre la lune et sa chance, mais je ne voulais pas non plus la tuer tout de suite. Aussi, j'ai juste voulu lui prendre aussi sa petite amie."

"C'est juste." répondit le renard. "Tu as le droit d'avoir ta vengeance personnelle, en plus de celle qui a été décidée par le conseil des anciens."

Une fois de plus, Ororo se trouvait impuissante. Les combattre ne servirait à rien. Seule la vérité sauverait Yukio, et la chance qu'elle avait libérée ne semblait pas être assez...

"Attendez !" s'exclama un autre renard, au poil d'un roux flamboyant. "Takawa était mon amant, et il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas ! Je voudrais savoir, Amaya, pourquoi tu as mis tant de zèle à trouver la coupable, et maintenant tu entraves les recherches menées par d'autres pour trouver les commanditaires ! Ne veux-tu pas te venger d'eux aussi ?"

"Nous nous vengerons des tengu en général." dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas la peine d'en chercher spécifiquement un."

Ils ne savent pas non plus, pensa Ororo, et puis une idée la frappa. "Amaya." demanda-t-elle, "c'est vous qui avez trouvé l'identité de la coupable ?" Ce n'est pas le genre de Yukio de laisser des signes distinctifs. "Comment avez-vous fait ?"

La renarde resta abasourdie un moment - le temps qu'il fallait pour élaborer une histoire, pensa Storm. Heureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Le renarde - ou la renarde - qui avait avoué aimer Takawa se jeta sur le parchemin. Il contenait des poèmes qu'Ororo ne pouvait pas lire, en caractères japonais trop anciens pour que les rapides connaissances enseignées par le professeur Xavier en donnent la traduction.

"Tu savais !" cria le renard à Amaya. "Tu savais, pour lui et moi, et tu lui en voulais ! Tout est ta faute !"

Soudain, Amaya s'effondra.

"Je ne voulais pas ça !" cria-t-elle. "Je voulais juste lui faire peur, parce qu'il se souciait si peu de moi ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle parviendrait à le tuer vraiment ! Une simple humains ! C'était impossible ! Comment a-t-elle pu poser les mains sur mon père ?"

Chacun des renards changea très subtilement de posture, de direction dans son regard doré, et d'un coup, ce fut Amaya qui était au centre du cercle, qui était l'accusée.

"Où as-tu laissé Yukio ?" demanda Ororo, "avant de prendre sa place ? Où est-elle ?"

"Qu'en sais-je ?" répondit Amaya d'une voix plein de haine. "Elle est tombée. Et quand tu m'as vue arriver, tu n'as même plus pris la peine de la chercher."

Un signe de tête rapide du renard argenté donna à Ororo la permission - ou l'ordre, mais cela changeait peu de choses - de les quitter. Elle irait chercher Yukio, et eux infligeraient à Amaya le sort qu'on réservait aux parricides ici, quelqu'il soit. Après ce qu'elle leur avait fait, à elle et à Yukio, Storm n'essaierait pas de l'empêcher.

* * *

Yukio avait eu le réflexe de se raccrocher à de hautes branches d'arbres, qui avaient écorché ses mains et freiné sa chute. Mais elle était quand même tombée rudement sur une branche basse. Couverte de contusions, sa cheville foulée, elle n'avait pu ni monter ni redescendre, et la branche pointue qui avait écorché son bras y laissait un filet de sang mince mais assez persistant pour inquiéter.

Elle avait perdu la lune, pensait-t-elle, elle avait perdu sa chance, et dans l'obscurité totale des frondaisons, que la lumière des étoiles ne perçait pas, elle semblait avoir perdu Ororo dans les bourrasques. Peut-être allait-elle mourir ici. Yukio était prête à finir sa vie n'importe quand, mais pas de façon aussi stupide !

Quand soudain, un rayon de lune lui tomba sur le visage. Et elle rit, même si cela meurtrissait son corps, parce qu'elle savait que rien n'était fini. Quelque part, Ororo était en train de se battre pour elle. Et déjà, même si rien n'avait changé, elle savait que sa chance était revenue.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Ne pas mourir en attendant qu'une belle héroïne vienne vous chercher est tellement plus facile que de ne pas mourir tout court.

* * *

Ororo parcourut la forêt, volant au ras des arbres en appelant Yukio. Déjà l'aube paraissait, et elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvée. La bourrasque des tengus aurait pu la rejeter n'importe où.

Soudain, elle entendit enfin un faible appel, se précipita vers Yukio. Elle semblait blessée, mais vivante, et elle souriait crânement.

Ororo, toujours portée par le vent, lévita à sa hauteur, sous un sapin aux branches brisées qui sentaient la résine, et l'embrassa.

C'est la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative, réalisa-t-elle, même si Yukio l'avait déjà embrassée plus d'une fois. C'était un peu différent, peut-être plus profond dans sa manière de marquer ses propres sentiments. Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

"Je te devais celui-là." dit-elle quand le baiser fut rompu. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour avoir embrassé Amaya sous son apparence, mais c'était un étrange sens de la justice.

Yukio eut un sourire en coin très évocateur, et Ororo se demanda une fois de plus si Amaya l'avait étudiée longtemps pour l'imiter, ou si son amie avait juste le même genre d'attitudes et de personnalité que les renardes. "Je ne demanderai rien." dit-elle. "A part cela : puis-je en avoir un autre, gratuit ?"

Si Ororo était raisonnable, elle le lui aurait promis pour quand Yukio aurait été dans un lit d'hôpital, examinée par un médecin, et soignée.

Mais après tout, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.


End file.
